


Oh, Ms. Believer

by Deanismysavior



Series: Music Inspired [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanismysavior/pseuds/Deanismysavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second of my music inspired ficlet series, based on the song Oh, Ms. Believer by twenty one pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Ms. Believer

Based on: Oh Ms. Believer by twenty one pilots

Cas absolutely adored the way Dean looked when he was asleep. Many a night when Cas was too restless and couldn’t entertain himself,– for angels do not sleep– he would wait at the doorway of Dean’s bedroom and stare in, never making a sound. Sometimes, when he was feeling rather daring, he would sit beside him on the bed. He would stroke his fingers through Dean’s hair or plant his lips on Dean’s forehead to help wash away any nightmares. But tonight, as he stood at the threshold, he could see the way Dean was writhing, his face scrunching up in frustration and making small grunting noises as if words were trying to escape, but could not, and Cas knew it was one of those nights. He slowly and carefully padded up to Dean’s bedside and outstretched two fingers, placing them directly on his forehead, but what he saw next he wasn’t quite prepared for.

Cas had been transported to a forest, blanketed with a thick covering of freshly fallen snow. His eyes widened in wonderment at the beauty and serenity of the scene before him; at least until he saw the spots of blood staining the white powder. He moved forward cautiously, following the plasma trail, each splatter getting wider in diameter as he continued, until finally he had reached a clearing. There before him stood a man in a red plaid shirt, wielding a knife and turning around the clearing slowly in a circle to make certain there was nothing behind him. When he spotted Cas, his expression of terror faded to surprise.

“Cas, what are you doing here?”

“I’m not quite certain Dean, this is your head after all.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. “Dude there’s a wendigo hiding somewhere out there. I would know, it got me pretty bad.” He held up his right arm to reveal a sizable gash on his side.

Cas trekked over to where he was standing and placed his hand over the wound. Although he knew no real wound existed, it would put Dean’s mind at ease for it to be cured. 

“Thanks man,” Dean expressed with a look of gratitude. “Now lets find this son of a bitch and torch him.” He then proceeded to return the knife to his pocket in favor of a flare gun. 

Cas’s expression changed to one of concern. _Is this what he dreams about every night?_ Cas of course had the ability to walk in Dean’s dreams, but he knew that boundaries should be kept. He had only made an exception this time because it had gotten worse, but now he was wondering if he should have taken action sooner. It was obvious to him that if Dean was having these sorts of dreams frequently, he was bound to be running from something. 

“Well, don’t just stand there, Cas! Help a guy out a little!”

“Right, sorry,” Cas stammered. He allowed for his senses to take in his surroundings. He hadn’t been sure if it would work the same way in a dream, but his angel grace seemed to be doing the trick. “He’s this way,” Cas declared, pointing in the direction he had come. He extended a hand out to Dean, but Dean responded with only puzzlement. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just take my hand,” Cas urged him.

“What? Why?”

He rolled his eyes, giving a deep sigh of exasperation, “The thing is fast and we can’t afford to be split up, so would you grow up and take my hand?”

Dean conceded begrudgingly and they trudged on through the snow, getting ever-closer to the impending threat. 

“There,” Cas whispered, gesturing over towards the trees. He had never seen Dean scared before by any monster, but he could feel the grip tightening on his hand and Dean’s shoulder was now pressed up against his. Cas couldn’t help but take note of how nice it felt. He shifted so that he was now standing in front of Dean, bracing himself for the oncoming attacker. In a flash of gray, the figure sailed past them, as if taunting them. But Cas was not about to play games with the beast. 

Turning to him, Dean exclaimed, “Cas, that was incredible!”

Cas’s smile turned triumphant and Dean’s eyes glowed with amazement. For a moment they stood there, just staring at one another until finally Dean piped up.

“Cas, I–”

Cas was jerked awake. Blinking, he adjusted his vision back to the darkened bedroom where he was still sitting on Dean’s bed. But now Dean’s eyes were wide open, fixed on him. From the look on his face, Cas knew Dean had remembered everything about the dream; how when he was about to tell Cas something, he had moved even closer toward him. For an instant, Cas almost believed he would finish his thought. Almost.

“Cas, we’ve talked about this. It’s creepy when you watch me sleep.”

At this, his head sunk. _Why can’t you just admit you love me too?_


End file.
